Asgore Dreemurr
Asgore Dreemurr is the ruler of the Underground and its denizens, monsters. He is the ex-husband of Toriel, father of Asriel Dreemurr, adoptive father of the first human, and the penultimate boss of the Neutral Route. While not evil or malicious, he serves as one of the main antagonists, planning to kill seven humans and use their SOULs to break the barrier which traps the monsters in the Underground. Basics Asgore is the King of the Underground and has the Monarch role in UnderTale. The least is known about him than any other main cast character though he is the one talked about the most by the rest of the cast. Generally, he is described as a kind-hearted and lovable softy. He was the one that killed the humans that have fallen into the Underground since Asriel's death. He dresses up as Santa for the monsters in the underground as proven by a Santa suit being found in his home. Due to Asriel's death, he cannot age. Asgore dies on any route that isn't the True Pacifist ending. His death can either be caused by the player, Flowey or himself if Flowey was killed on the previous run and the player refuses to. He is well known for being terrible at coming up with names. Relations Toriel Toriel is his ex-wife. They are separated when the game starts and Toriel maintains her bitter attitude towards him if he's still alive at the end of a run. Asgore still loves Tori and is desperate to rekindle the relationship. It is unknown if Toriel morns his death in a neutral route. Asriel Asgore's son and heir. His death drove him to declare war on humanity. Chara Asgore's adopted child. They laughed off Asgore's buttercup poisoning. Not much is known about the relationship. Alphys The Royal scientist was hired by Asgore. He cares about her and tries to keep in touch. Undyne The Captain of the Guard was trained by Asgore. They have a close friendship. Flowey Often murders Asgore and always attacks and shatters his SOUL on a neutral route. Flowey attempts to warn Asgore about the player on a genocide route. Some people believe that Asgore may have named Flowey because Asgore is bad at naming things. For more information on Undertale Asgore: Asgore Dreemurr AUs Asgore appears in * DunsparceTale * UnderFell * UnderSwap * OuterTale * StoryShift * UnderTale Repainted * The Simpsons: Holidays of Future Passed * StorySwap * AlterTale * FreakTale * GoreTale * UnderLust * ReaperTale * UnderMon * PokeTale * Pokemon Trainer! Asgore Dreemurr * MafiaTale (aka. Undermafia) * DanceTale * UnderFresh * X-Tale * LittleTale * ErrorTale * UnderWorld * QuantumTale * WarTale * UnderWar * UnderTomb * UnderSteam * SteamTale * EpicTale * GemTale * TemmieTale * NegaTale * OceanTale * UnderSail * OverTale * HardTale * UnderToad * SpongeTale * StorySwap * AlterFell * AlterSwap * AlterSwapFell * StorySpin * WonderTale (aka. UnderLand) * UnderPants * FusionTale (aka. Asoriel) * SegaTale * UnderFail * TwistPlot * Spinned Fate * Altered Destiny * UnderTale: Reshuffled * History Recast * Tantamount * Anecdote * NologicTale * PairSwitch * Paradoxed Reality * CandyTale * Trickster! Asgore Dreemurr * Brotherhood * TerraFormed * ChronicleTwist * Shifted Fate * UnderCross * Doused Flames * DeltaTale * PGB DeltaTale * TuberTale * OverTime * Barrier Blocks * Stomping Ground * Distorted Dimensions * LuxrayTale * Slight Alteration * Twisted Rotation * ShiftedTale * AltraTale * JumbledTale * TaleTwist * TurnTables * Bad Time Tale * AnotherTime * SinTale * DemiTale * KatanaTale * FlawTale * PhobiaTale * UnderDream * ApocalypseTale * Abyss! Asgore * SplatTale * ShardianTale * CrimsonTale * GalaxyTale * FolkloreTale * HeroTale * FallenSwap * FallenTale * MobTale * ForgetTale * InfinityTale * RadioactiveTale * FutureTale * CottonTale * AnimeTale * UnderReflect * RareTale * SherlockTale * DarkTale * FantasyTale * ChessTale * DragonTale * HELP_Tale * PapyTale * PapyrusTale * SansTale * UndyneTale * GenderBend! Asgore * UnderTale Rho * Inverted Fate * RolereVerse * AlterTale * SwapFell * ShiftSwap * StoryFell * SolarTale * MentalTale * HandPlates * AkinTale * JKTale * Underneath Category:Undertale Category:Asgore Category:Goats Category:Royal Category:The Monarch Role Category:Male Category:Boss Monsters Category:Leaders